Through the Smoke of Forgotten Dreams
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: What happened in that month? The month between Tamsin driving her truck off the cliff and returning as a child. Where did she go? What happened to Bo? Read my (Valkubus orientated) story of that missing time.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Smoke of Forgotten Dreams.

**_A/N: A little something that someone asked me to write a long time ago, and I've been putting it off and putting it off because my muse (and my Lost Girl related WTF happened brain) will just run away with itself. But anyway, here we are. I've decided to just trust the muse, probably a mistake but we'll find out. This is no way leads into any of the cluster-fuck that was Season 4, but it takes place before Season 4. The month that Tamsin was missing/presumed dead (there was no body, so allow me my madness). We're also going on my part-way-through-Season-3 theory that Bo's father is in fact Odin. I already know how this will end, so that's a plus, I'm also pretty tired, hence this part going on for a million years. Read, review (if you can keep up with the madness) and enjoy!_**

Chapter One

The last thing Tamsin remembered was pain, searing pain, burning through her like the flames from the sun. When she came around she had no idea where she was. The room was dark, cold. The walls were damp. She was in a cell. Her memories started returning to her.

"Bo…" she said to herself.

She remembered fighting with the Succubus, throwing the Rune Glass, and then fighting some more. Her heart started to ache as she remembered leaving Bo at Taft industries, while Bo went to find Lauren and Tamsin went looking for Dyson. She remembered telling Bo she wasn't like anyone she had ever met in any of her previous lifetimes. They agreed to fight. Looking around her now Tamsin realised that they had lost that fight. The Valkyrie had driven her truck off a cliff, with Dyson in the passenger seat next to her, she had driven her truck at Bo's father.

"Asgard…" Tamsin said quietly looking around her, "shit… what kind of stupid mess have you got yourself in this time Valkyrie…"

She'd done a lot for Bo, she'd lied to the Morrigan, she'd turned her back on a job, she had risked the very essence of who she was for her. Now she was stuck in Asgard. Standing up she walked towards the door, she had no idea how long she had been unconscious. She figured it would have been a while, she was pretty sure that driving a truck off a cliff would leave some pretty big marks, though she was fully healed.

"We should have stayed together…" Tamsin said, "Gone to find the doc and then looked for Dyson. None of this would have…"

She was interrupted by the door opening. She came face to face with a man she had hoped to never see again.

"Our guest is finally back with us," Odin said, a sadistic smile on his face, "you had us worried for a while there Tamsin, for a moment I thought you might not pull through."

"Where's Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"It amuses me that your first question is about her," Odin said, walking into the cell and walking around Tamsin in a wide circle, "not about the wolf who was in your vehicle with you, not about why you're here, but about my daughter."

"Where is Bo?" Tamsin asked again, a little more firmly.

"My daughter is settling into her new accommodations as we speak," Odin said, the smile still firmly in place on his lips, "she hasn't once asked about you, strange that. You come so close to professing your undying love for her, and she just forgets you ever existed. That has to hurt."

"I want to see her." Tamsin said, doing her best to not let Odin get to her.

"I think we'll give her time to settle in first." Odin said.

"It wasn't a request." Tamsin replied.

"When did they stop teaching Valkyrie's to have respect?" Odin said, his tone of voice still calm and collected.

"They didn't," Tamsin replied, "we respect people who deserve it."

x-x-x

In another part of Odin's palace Bo was just starting to wake up again. She had slept a lot in the previous few days. She dreamt of home, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening. She thought about Kenzi, whether Tamsin had found Dyson, whether anyone had found Lauren. They probably got back to the Dal to find it in such a mess, they'd be out there looking for her right now. She knew Tamsin and Dyson wouldn't give up trying to find her, nor would Kenzi. In the times that she was awake Odin was teaching her about everything in the palace, the suits of armour, the shields. There was armour that looked like it belonged on a horse, a winged horse. It made Bo think just how young she was compared to everyone else. Though from what her father said there was a legend that Pegasus still existed. The entire experience was making Bo more determined than ever to read up more on her history. So far her father hadn't given her cause to think he was anything other than interested in educating her about where she came from, she hadn't seen anything like the evilness that people had made her believe apparently resided within her father.

As the door opened and her father walked in Bo sat up in the massive bed that she had been sleeping in.

"Good morning Ysabeau," he said, "how did you sleep?"

"It's Bo…" Bo said, "And I guess I slept okay, I dreamt of home."

"This is your home." He replied.

"My actual home," Bo said, climbing out of bed and heading for the wardrobe, not looking at her father, "where my family are, where Kenzi is, where Lauren, Dyson, Trick and Hale are…"

She turned back to face him as she added.

"Where Tamsin is."

Bo watched for the slightest sign of recognition from her father when she said Tamsin's name. She needed to know that it was him who sent Tamsin after her. She saw him tense his jaw slightly, that was all the confirmation she needed. In her time around her father Bo had already realised it took a lot to get a reaction out of him, usually she would look in his eyes and read him that way, but he only had one.

"I heard one of your guards mention something about Valkyrie's," Bo said, "which makes me think that you may have come across a few. Do you know Tamsin?"

"For a Valkyrie the world is a very big place Bo," Odin said, "Valkyrie's have passed through here from time to time, and I came across one or two when I was in your realm, but I don't recall meeting a Tamsin, no."

Bo nodded a little and stepped behind the screen to change, she kept talking to her father.

"I know I'm just a…" a smile crept onto Bo's lips as she remembered what Tamsin had called her, "a baby-Fae, but I know when someone is lying to me."

"She was a bounty hunter for hire Bo," he said, "I went to her because she came highly recommended for getting the job done anyway she had to. She was the best."

"So you did send her to find me…" Bo said, stepping out from behind the screen.

"Yes," her father said, "I did."

x-x-x

Tamsin was crouched in the corner of the cell, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. This was one mess she didn't know how she was going to get out of. She was obviously there for a reason, though she had no idea what it is. If she could figure out what Odin wanted from her then maybe she could figure out a way that she could get herself, and Bo, out of whatever mess they were in. She knew that there was no way the others would be looking for them, if Tamsin had learnt anything about Odin and the way he operated, it was that he never left anything to chance. He always covered every possible angle.

x-x-x

"Why her?" Bo asked.

"Why Tamsin?" her father asked in reply.

"Yes." Bo said.

"Because I had been told that she carried a… almost a guarantee of job completion." Her father replied, "Of all the jobs she had, she never failed. Never, once, did she fail to complete a job. No matter what she had to do to get it finished."

"So I was just a job to her?" Bo asked.

"A job she got paid very handsomely for." Odin replied.

x-x-x

The door to the cell opened and a guard walked in, he put a plate of food down just in front of the door and turned to leave.

"I want to talk to him." Tamsin said, not moving from her position in the corner.

"He will talk to you when he require your assistance again." The guard said, "He's got one more thing he needs you to do Valkyrie."

"Oh yeah?" Tamsin asked, "I've retired from the bounty hunting business, so he can find someone else."

The guard laughed.

"This job isn't yet over for you." He said turning to Tamsin, "it ends when you die."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Onwards we go. Someone asked me yesterday about my writing style. It's weird; I get an idea and just go with it. I don't lead the story; it kind of leads me, which is why I get in trouble sometimes because it just stops. Hope that clears it up a little. Someone else asked if I had done my research about Norse Mythology, I certainly have, it's something that I've read a lot about since I started writing Lost Girl fanfic, kinda need to get your head around the basics when it comes to Valkyrie's, and it's all connected. Anyway, I hope everyone is keeping up, or at least not screaming in confusion. Read, review (if you would be so kind, it would be a great help) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

Having seen the pain in his daughter's eyes when he had told her that she was nothing more than a job for Tamsin, Odin realised that his task was going to be harder than he had hoped. Bo had genuinely started to develop feelings for the Valkyrie, that would slow him down a little, but he knew that all he had to do was keep breaking down her ideas about Tamsin, and then Bo would be like putty in his hands, free for him to mould in any way he saw fit. He needed to break the bond between the two, make Bo believe that she was nothing more than a mark to Tamsin.

x-x-x

Walking around the palace, Bo found herself with time alone to think. She was allowed to walk around the palace unaccompanied but going outside was not happening. As she was walking down yet another of the long corridors Bo saw a guard coming up from a set of stairs that lead to the basement.

"What's down there?" Bo asked him.

"Down there?" he asked in reply, looking back towards the stairs, "you don't need to worry yourself about that."

"Then you won't mind if I…" Bo started to walk towards the top of the stairs.

"There is nothing but cells down there." The guard said as Bo reached the top of the stairs.

"Cells?" Bo asked, "There are people down there?"

"Prisoners." The guard replied.

"What did they do?" Bo asked, walking away from the stairs and back towards where the guard was standing.

"They went against your father." The guard replied as another guard walked up the stairs with blood coming from his nose.

"She is a real handful." He said, walking past the other guard and Bo, "the sooner he kills her the better."

"My father has sentenced someone to death?" Bo asked.

"This isn't a prison Ysabeau," he replied, "people aren't held here for committing your normal every day criminal acts. These are people who pose a real threat to your father."

"The prisoner who broke his nose," Bo said, "the one my father is going to kill, what's she in here for?"

"Betraying your father." The guard replied.

"Can I see her?" Bo asked, knowing already what the answer would be.

"That is up to your father." The guard said.

"Then we'll ask him now," Bo said, she had a feeling she needed to see whoever it was, "then you can take me down there."

x-x-x

"Ysabeau would like to see the prisoner, sir." The guard said as he and Bo found her father.

"The one who broke your guard's nose." Bo said.

Her father looked at the guard.

"She broke someone's nose?" he asked, "that doesn't surprise me actually."

"Can I see her?" Bo asked.

"I assume, as she broke the nose of one of my men," her father said, looking from Bo to the guard, "then she is… shall we say unfit for visitors at this time?"

"That is true sir." The guard said.

"When she is, then I will take you down there personally." Her father said, "Until then I want to teach you more about who you are…"

Bo didn't protest, but she would hold her father to his word.

x-x-x

Tamsin groaned as she started to come round, she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to get violent with the guards, but for some reason she just couldn't help herself. She also found out that her Valkyrie powers didn't work on the guard, Tamsin had never heard of anyone who could withstand a Valkyrie. As she blinked she felt a pain in the side of her head, lifting her hand up to feel it she could feel dry blood. She must have taken a pretty big knock to the head; she at least hoped she had caused him some kind of damage.

x-x-x

Odin was trying to get Bo to understand just what she was capable of, the power she possessed, but Bo's mind was elsewhere.

"The woman prisoner that you're going to execute," Bo said, interrupting whatever it was that her father was saying, "Just what did she do to you that is so bad that you have to kill her?"

"Have you even listened to a word that I've said?" Odin asked.

"Yes," Bo replied, "I possess more power than any Fae that ever walked the Earth; the realm of Earth is mine for the taking if I would only not fear my power… or some such shit. Now tell me, what did she do?"

"Why do you care?" Odin asked, "It isn't like you know who it is, you know nothing about her, yet you care about why she's here and why she will die? I don't understand."

"It's called having compassion." Bo replied.

"Compassion is such a human emotion," Odin said, looking curiously at his daughter, "a Succubus of your power shouldn't be wasting her time on such a pointless emotion. People should be bowing at your feet Ysabeau; you should not be worried about them."

"Why won't you tell me?" Bo asked.

"She betrayed me," Odin replied, "She tried to keep something of mine from me."

"Tamsin…" Bo said, everything suddenly falling into place, "you have Tamsin locked up downstairs…"

x-x-x

Tamsin didn't move as the door to her cell opened, she was sitting with her back rested against the far wall. It wasn't the same guard who had knocked her out, it was the other one. There were only two guards that she had seen, though she was sure there must be more than two in the whole place. The guard was carrying a blanket and pillow, which he placed down next to the door.

"Ysabeau is asking to see you." He said.

"So you need to make it look like you're treating me well?" Tamsin asked looking at the things he had put down.

"He will bring her to see you." The guard said.

"That's nice of him…" Tamsin replied.

"Are you hungry?" The guard asked.

"No." Tamsin said, "And I don't need a drink either, before you ask."

The guard turned and left the cell, locking the door behind him.

Tamsin couldn't help but wonder how long Bo had known that she was there, had it been days and she had only just bothered to ask her father if she could see her? Tamsin wouldn't blame her if it was; the last thing they had talked about was how Tamsin had betrayed her. When Tamsin had taken the job, when she had agreed to find Bo, she never once expected that she would actually like her. The Valkyrie had a great way of not getting emotionally involved in a job, not getting attached to the mark. She actually had a great way of not getting emotionally involved with anyone, it just wasn't her way. She had long since realised that emotions were something that wouldn't serve her well, especially not in her line of work. There was no telling who she would be hired to find, to deliver, she had to be prepared for any eventual outcome. Tamsin certainly hadn't been prepared for Bo. She really had never met anyone like her. Tamsin could sense how powerful Bo was, she knew that if she really lost control then everyone would be in trouble. Yet the Succubus was one of the gentlest people she had ever met.

Tamsin had never met anyone who cared so selflessly for the people around her. She had certainly never met a Succubus like that. Most jobs for Tamsin usually went in three stages, find the mark, deliver the mark, and get paid. There was no making friends. Bo was different. The first day Tamsin met her she knew that, she also knew this job would be harder than most. Most people she was hired to find were inherently bad people, no one really cared what happened to them. Bo had a family unit who loved her dearly and would protect her against anything that came her way. None of them realised it was Tamsin they had to protect her against, well none of them other than Kenzi. That little human really was a gigantic pain in Tamsin's ass. However, for some odd reason, the Valkyrie hoped that she was okay.

The door to the cell opened and Odin walked in.

"Someone would like to see you." He said to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie could tell by the look on his face that he really wasn't happy that Bo wanted to see Tamsin, but Tamsin knew he would be trying to show Bo that he wasn't the evil person everyone had said he was. Tamsin stood up as Odin stepped to one side and Bo walked into the room.

"Hey Bo…" Tamsin said.

The Succubus didn't say anything; she just walked over to Tamsin and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "I'm okay."

Bo backed out of the hug and looked at the Valkyrie.

"What the hell happened?" Bo asked.

Tamsin looked over Bo's shoulder to her father who was still standing by the open door, listening to everything. Bo looked at him.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asked.

He wasn't thrilled about it but Odin nodded slightly and left the room, closing the door.

"How did you end up here Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"I found Dyson," Tamsin replied, "and we were driving back to the Dal. I saw your father on the road in front of us, and I drove my truck straight at him… the next thing I know, the truck is going off a cliff. Then I'm here. How did he get you here?"

"I was at the Dal, waiting for you and Dyson," Bo said, "a card fell from nowhere, the Wanderer card, and Trick's old radio started playing this creepy song. Lights started exploding, bottles shattered. This black smoke surrounded me and I woke up in a bed upstairs."

"At least you woke up in slightly better surroundings than I did." Tamsin said with a laugh, trying to keep it light.

"He's going to kill you, you know." Bo said.

"I figured he might." Tamsin replied, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm as good as dead anyway, who knows, I might actually get around to it before he does."

Bo frowned; she really didn't like to hear Tamsin talking like that.

"Hey," Tamsin said, taking hold of Bo's hands and looking into her eyes, "it's the way of the Valkyrie, Bo, we live, we serve, we die. That's how it goes. I've lived a lot longer than I should have, this life should have finished a long time ago."

"Can I…?" Bo started to say.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it," Tamsin said, interrupting her, "you can't prolong it either. Once the time is up, it's up."

"That's probably why I couldn't heal you that time you got shot…" Bo said, looking down at her hands that Tamsin was still holding, before looking back into Tamsin's eyes, "I'm going to get us out of here."

"I want you to concentrate on getting yourself out of here Bo," Tamsin said with a small smile, "don't worry about getting me out, I'm dead anyway."

"What happens when you die?" Bo asked, not knowing that much about the way of the Valkyrie.

"I'll either come back or I won't." Tamsin said with a smile, "it's going to depend how I die. You father is a powerful man Bo; he has ways of prolonging death, resurrecting people, then killing them again. Remember what your mother said about him…"

Bo remembered vividly what Aife had said about her father while they had been at Taft.

"Just get yourself out of here…" Tamsin said.

The door opened again.

"I think that's enough time." Odin said, looking at Tamsin with a nasty smile on his face.

"Remember what I said Bo…" Tamsin said, pulling the Succubus into her arms for another hug, "do whatever it takes to get yourself away from here."

As Tamsin broke the hug, she walked back and sat down against the wall again. Bo left the room with her father, as she did Tamsin's words echoed around her head. The Valkyrie was right; she had to get away from her father, at all costs.


End file.
